


Tell Me a Story

by ryry_peaches



Series: RoseBuddWrites February Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: For #RoseBuddWrites February prompt 10: starlight.David and Patrick go on a small-town romantic date.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: RoseBuddWrites February Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625941
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun. Super short fluff without plot.

"David?" Alexis was at the window, holding the edge of the curtain back. "Why is Patrick in Roland's truck?"

"What are you talking about?" David scurried out of the bathroom, still dabbing a cotton ball on his chin. "A truck?"

There was a firm rap at the door, a few solid thumping knocks that meant Patrick. Alexis opened the door to greet him with a smile — "If it isn't my favorite brother-to-be!" — and David rested a hand on her shoulder, craning to see around Patrick. Sure enough, Roland's monstrosity of a vehicle was parked in Patrick's usual spot.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?"

Patrick stepped easily around Alexis, tugging the door shut behind himself, and pecked David lightly on the lips. "Hi, honey, it's so good to see you, too," he said lightly.

"Patrick." David pulled away to perch on the edge of Alexis' bed; he tossed his cotton ball into the trash can and started tugging off his Uggs.

"David." Patrick grinned, pleased at a new excuse to needle David. "Roland very kindly loaned me his truck for our date tonight."

"Where the fuck are we going that we'd need a truck?"

"It's a surprise," Patrick sing-songed, doing sarcastic little jazz hands, because he was a big mean bully. David loved him so much.

"Oh my god, are you taking him to, like, a secluded little cabin in the mountains where there's like, an urban legend about this old serial killer who, like, hates women, but then it turns out to be true, and the guy chases you through the woods? Because I did that with Jake Gyllenhaal once, and it is not as fun as it sounds." Alexis fluffed her hair. 

David finished lacing his high tops and stood up. "Alexis, are you making enough to afford a psychiatrist yet?"

"Okay," Patrick said evenly — he was growing better and better at learning when to step into a Rose sibling squabble before it turned from teasing barbs into genuine attacks. "David, let's get going, huh?"

"So, are we going to a secluded mountain cabin to get murdered?" David wanted to know as he climbed as gingerly as he could into the passenger seat of Roland's truck. "And did you vacuum this before you came here?"

"No to both," Patrick answered, biting back a smirk as he turned the key.

"So where are we going, then?"

"You really don't get the whole 'surprise' concept, do you?"

"Okay, the last time you surprised me, someone ended up bleeding."

Patrick chanced a glance at David as he pulled onto the road. "The last time I surprised you is when I proposed and we got engaged, David."

"Okay, my point stands." David's hands were flying around his face. "You know I don't like surprises."

"Mm, I sure do, honey." Patrick smiled at the road ahead. "Okay, we are going into the mountains, but —" he cut off David's squawk of protest "— we will not be hiking, and I did pack food. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm starting to think I'm going to get chased through the woods like Alexis and Jake Gyllenhaal did!"

"Did that really happen?"

David shrugged, a rolling motion that took over his whole torso. Patrick kept his eyes resolutely ahead, even though the dark road was mostly empty — if he let himself get distracted now, they'd never make it. "Who knows? She and Maggie used to be like, really close, so probably."

"That's insane."

David sighed. "Yeah, I think you would think…most of the shit we got into when we were younger was insane."

"Tell me a story."

David scoffed. "Absolutely not."

"Come on, David, it's a long drive and it's already getting dark. Tell me a story."

"Okay." David wracked his mental catalogue for something that would make Patrick laugh, something that wouldn't make him judgey or sad. "Have I told you about the time I went to the release party for *NSYNC and Britney's collab album?"

"No you have not, and I am fascinated to hear it."

For almost an hour, David entertained Patrick with some of his more lighthearted anecdotes. ("And then Lance Bass stuck his whole hand in the pie, and there was a melted dime bag in there, just, completely ruined. The drugs and the pie.") He watched the lights on the highway give way to sub-rural darkness, and tried not to seem nervous as Patrick turned on the high beams to navigate them up a very steep, switchback-y dirt road.

They reached a sort of gravel lot that someone at some point had valiantly attempted to cordon off into parking spaces with bleached logs. To David's surprise, Patrick drove right across it and into the (admittedly picturesque, from what David could tell in the light of the headlights) meadow adjacent to it. He spun the truck into the field and stopped it unceremoniously. "We're here."

David looked around nervously, slowly unclicking his seatbelt. "It's weirdly poetic that you proposed to me at the top of a mountain, and now you're going to ax-murder me on top of one."

"Ha." Patrick came around the hood and took David's hand, helping him down. Then he ratcheted the vacated passenger seat forward and reached back for the hard-walled plastic cooler in the backseat. He passed that off to David, and then grabbed a couple of big blankets, emerging with his arms full and slamming the door by leaning back against it. "C'mon," he said, and led the way to the back of the truck.

"You want me to get inside that?"

"Uh-huh." Patrick pulled down the back of the bed and climbed in, laying out huge blankets across the bottom. "Don't worry, I washed it out before I picked you up," he called quietly, and David, with a massive eye-roll and a not-so-subtle fond smile, clambered into the bed behind Patrick. He settled beside him, and Patrick helped him wrap a huge blanket around both their shoulders.

"Now, there's some snacks in the cooler," Patrick said, and laughed when David immediately popped it open. Reaching in, he produced a tupperware of grapes and apple slices, another tupperware of his favorite brie, a bundle of crackers, and a thermos of what, on inspection, turned out to be spiked hot apple cider.

"Okay," David said after he'd taken the first sip. He passed the thermos to Patrick. "I'm very on board with the fact that we didn't have to hike on this one, but why are we having a picnic at nine pm on top of a mountain?"

"We're actually on the side of the mountain," Patrick informed him. "You'd be able to see the peak if it was light out. And…I know you're used to big cities and parties and extravagance, but I'm a small-town kid, and I have always wanted to take someone I loved stargazing just like this."

David mushed a bit. "You never have before?"

Patrick shook his head, smiling just a little and ducking bashfully. "I think I was unconsciously saving it for someone real special," he said softly.

David almost melted completely. "So we're gonna have some small-town romantic night where you feed me grapes and we look at the stars?"

"You can feed yourself grapes while we look at the stars," Patrick answered. "C'mere." He leaned back on the nest of blankets he'd made, tugging David down to rest his head against Patrick's chest. "Look," he said, pointing up. "No light pollution at all out here. You can see the constellations."

David thought that maybe Patrick would like to show him the constellations, explain what was where and what it meant. How they got their names. Who Orion was. He snuggled deeper against Patrick and smiled into his chest. "Patrick?"

"Yeah, David?"

"Tell me a story."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at my main, fourgetregret, or my Schitt blog, loveburnsbrighter. Hope y'all enjoyed this one!


End file.
